The Pressed Engagement
by thestoryteller17
Summary: It's been a year since Susan and her siblings have been to Narnia. Susan has just gotten engaged and is thrilled with her new life, but will an unexpected trip to Narnia and a kiss from a certain Telmarine prince change things?


Chapter 1

It seemed like only yesterday that we had defeated the Telmarines and saved Narnia once again, but on this day it had been a year; one of the longest years of my life. After we returned from Narnia Mum and Dad decided it was time for Peter and I to see "the world", and when I say "the world" I mean America. So Mum, Dad, Peter and I went to for a visit in America while Lucy and Edmund stayed at our Aunt and Uncles house in London. After our return from Narnia I felt incredibly sad over what had happened with prince Caspian. I spent every day wondering whether I should have let him love me the way I knew he wanted to, but soon after our arrival in America that was no longer a concern.

While we were in America my parents Peter and I were invited to a dance in honor of Captain Liam Nelson of the 37th infantry. I wasn't in much of a mood for an event and my parents could see that, but I think that's why they R.S. in the first place. I put on my best powder blue dress, borrowed a pair of my mothers pearls, and red lipstick for the party but my family could tell I did_not_ want to go anywhere.

He was the first man I saw from across the room and I could feel his eyes on me when I entered. I could tell he was well decorated from the bars on his military uniform and when he smiled I could not help but smile back. He was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen with light brown hair and blue grey eyes and a smile that could make a thousand girls hearts melt. I could also tell he was well muscled because his uniform was tailored to him perfectly. He walked over to me and asked me to dance, which, I gracefully accepted and we danced the entire night away. I enjoyed every minute of it.

Not only was he handsome, but he was charming and well off. It was easy to fall in love with him. Unlike Caspian there was no pain or longing when we were apart and his kisses, which were stolen sparingly, did not leave me out of breath or begging for more. We spent little time together those months but I knew he was the man I was going to marry and he knew it too because before we left to go back to England he got down on one knee and asked the eternal question every woman longs to be asked.

"Susan Pevensie will you marry me?"

"Of course Liam I would love to marry you!"

So plans were made immediately for a spring wedding in America (we couldn't get married immediately because Liam had been asked back to serve in the pacific for a year and being the man that he was he would never refuse) and Mum, Dad, Peter and I went back to England.

The first thing Lucy did when we got back was ask to see my ring.

"Oh Sus! could you please just let me wear it its so beautiful!"

"Oh alright Lucy just stop making such a fuss!" I giggled.

"Oh I'll bet he's handsome is he handsome Peter?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to answer that Lu." Said Peter.

"Mum Mum Mum Mum Mum!" Lucy sang while running off with my ring.

"Isn't it lovely?" Lucy asked "Yes Lu its very lovely but it belongs to your sister you should give it back to her" said Mum.

"Oh fine" Lucy sighed, "but only if Susan will show me a picture!"

"I'm sure she will if you ask nicely enough" said Mum.

"Ooookaay" Lucy said. And she ran off to find me and see the only picture of Liam I had which was his military photo. After seeing the picture Lucy gushed for about ten minutes about how lucky I was to be engaged to such a handsome man as Liam and if I hadn't been wearing Mum's best pearls and lipstick when we met he probably wouldn't have noticed me. After saying that, Mum shushed Lucy off to bed and the rest of us followed within the hour. The last thing any of us expected ,though, was to get an urgent call from Aslan himself to go to Narnia.

Chapter 2

It wasn't Aslan himself that came for us but he did send one of his most trusted advisors, Reepicheep. It was the middle of the night and I had just drifted off to sleep when I felt a poke on my shoulder. At first I shrugged it off as one of my nerve endings playing a trick on me but when I felt it a second time I knew it was no trick. I slowly removed the covers from my body and stood up, then heard:

"Ooof!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Queen Susan is it truly you?" I heard being said muffled under the covers.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm sorry your majesty I thought you would recognize my voice it's Reepicheep."

"Reepicheep how wonderful to see you! Wait where are you?"

"I'm under the covers your majesty and they're about to crush me."

"Oh sorry! What is it? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you and your brothers and sister immediately it is about the state of Narnia."

"Narnia but the last time we were there Aslan told Peter and I that we would not be returning."

"He changed his mind, there is great trouble stirring and Narnia needs your help. All of you."

I puzzled this.

"I can't come" I thought.

'WHAT! What do you mean you can't come?" he asked as I removed my blankets from the floor.

"I have just gotten engaged I have obligations here now." I sighed.

"My dear Queen Susan congratulations on your engagement but Narnia needs your help and as you know time works differently here than it does there, it will be as if no time has passed at all" he said.

"How serious is it?" I asked accusingly.

"I cannot tell you here." he said looking around. "It isn't safe" he commented. "Gather your brothers and sister we leave for Narnia this night"

I warred with myself at first but then I decided I must rouse my siblings and tell them we needed to leave. They weren't happy at first but when I told them Narnia was in trouble they quickly got a move on.

"Reepicheep!" screamed Lucy when she entered the room

"Hello Queen Lucy, King Peter and King Edmund" said Reepicheep.

"Hello Reepicheep" both Peter and Edmund said at the same time.

"Now there's no time to lose" said Reepicheep in a serious tone, "We must get to Narnia as soon as possible"

So just as quickly as we had gathered Reepicheep had conjured a portal and we were in Narnia. It looked exactly as I had remembered it.

Chapter 3

We stepped into Narnia and looked around, it was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The earth was war torn and now my siblings and I began to really realize why we had been called back here. There was a serious war brewing and we had just been pulled into the middle of it _again. 'Great'_ I thought.

"Quickly your majesties there is a meeting of the war council in that tent up there, it is crucial that you are there to participate" said Reepicheep. My breath caught in my throat. When Reepicheep had given the 'Narnia needs you' speech a few minutes ago I acted without thought because Narnia _did_ need me but it never occurred to me that this could possibly be a bad idea. I left Narnia last time heartbroken over Caspian and now that I was back what if Caspian was still interested. No that was impossible, Caspian was supposed to marry a suitable woman and make her his queen. I'm sure he had by now given how handsome and charming he was. I wouldn't be surprised if I walked into that meeting and saw Caspian holding hands with some beautiful woman, as much as that thought made my hear sink. _I'm engaged!._ I thought, but that still didn't keep me from imagining his hand clasped in someone else's.

"The Kings and Queens have arrived now this meeting will come to order" said a minotaur I didn't recognize. I didn't look for him but he found me and locked eyes with me immediately. He was alone _fewf_ I found myself thinking. I had forgotten how penetrating his eyes were, they were practically boring a hole in my scull. I had also forgotten how incredibly handsome he was. I found myself comparing him to Liam but I immediately stopped myself knowing how bad that was.

"King Caspian you have the floor" said the minotaur. "Thank you Stephan," said Caspian while standing up to address us, and never keeping his eyes off of me.

"I'm just going to fill the Kings and Queens in on the current situation unfolding before us." Spoke Caspian only taking his eyes off of me for a second to acknowledge my brothers and sister.

"Creatures that were once followers of the white witch have decided that it is time for them to bring their precious Queen back from the dead." He paused. "Thankfully the dark magic they wish to perform can only be performed by Aslan but they have began attacking small villages in their attempt to find him." Said Caspian scornfully.

"So why do you need our help?" said Peter. "Can't Aslan take care of himself? And aren't you a skilled enough fighter to scare them off?" asked Peter.

"That's not the issue Peter, the issue is that they have managed to kidnap Aslan and we have no idea where he is or what they may have done to him-"

"But Repeci told us that Aslan sent for us specifically" I interrupted.

"We made him tell you that because if word got out that Aslan had been kidnapped who knows what sort of people would attack us" stated Caspian.

"Oh" I said at a loss for words. I felt a blush rise up my cheeks. _Stop it Susan you're engaged remember_I thought. It just took me picturing Liam's face to get my blush under control.

"So you just need our help so you can find Aslan and end this" Peter said.

"Yep that's pretty much it" said Caspian.

"Well let's get started then." Edmund said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good" Caspian Said, "Good" Peter said, "Meeting adjourned"

After the meeting we slowly began making our way up the hill to the castle. Just when I thought I was going to be alone for awhile Lucy came up to me.

"Susan what's your plan?" she asked.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Your plan for Caspian of course" said Lucy.

"What do you mean plan its just Caspian he's not going to try to pull anything."

"What meeting were you at?" asked Lucy "I saw him staring at you and from the look in his eye I could see that he would do anything for you.."

"You're right aren't you? crap! what am I going to do!" I sighed.

"Well you should do the obvious thing" stated Lucy.

"Oh really and what would that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tell him the truth" she said.

"You mean about Liam? No! that's a terrible idea that's only going to get him angry and you know how Caspian gets when he's angry." We both thought about what he almost did to Miraz and we both shuddered.

"Well do you have a better idea Susan?" asked Lucy.

"Yes!" I thought "Its not going to take us long to find Aslan right? so I just need to avoid talking to Caspian alone until we find him."

"And then what?" interrupted Lucy.

"Well once we find Aslan I can ask to be sent home then poof!" I paused. "Problem gone"

"Oh sure I don't see that plan blowing up in your face" said Lucy sarcastically.

"Tell the others Lu if we're lucky this will work."

"Ya luck is exactly what you need." Lucy said.

Chapter 4

When I entered my room it looked as if I had just stepped out for a moment not a year. This thought made me sad, I knew how much had changed yet it felt like nothing had changed at all. I couldn't believe I was back here not only because Aslan had told us we weren't coming back but because of what it means to be back. I remember only a year ago I stood on this spot, crying because I thought I would never be coming back.

_I ran into my room and slammed my door with a satisfying smack. Eventually my body wouldn't hold me up anymore so I fell to the ground and began to sob. I heard a knock on the door and addressed it with a "go away!"_

_"No Susan it's me let me in!" he yelled._

_I opened the door but got back down on the floor as he entered the room. As soon as he saw me he picked me up and held me despite my protests._

_"Put me down Caspian!" I spat._

"_No my dear Queen" Caspian paused. "You and I both know that you need me right now. So stop struggling and tell me what's troubling you."_

"_Aslan just told us we are never going to be coming back!" I said and continued to sob into his shoulder. He stroked my hair tenderly and I could feel little jolts of electricity with every touch. I knew during this moment that there was something stronger than friendship between us._

"_No, that cannot be right, why wouldn't Aslan let you come back?" he asked._

"_He said that Peter and I had learned what we could from this world and now it was time for us to return to ours permanently" I sobbed._

"_No!" screamed Caspian "I wont let him. I need more time"_

"_More time for what?" I asked._

"_For this" he said. And before I knew what was happening he had wiped my tears away and was leaning his face down to meet mine. It felt like eons before our lips finally touched slowly and tenderly at first and then fast and passionately. We only stopped so we could come up for air. He pressed his forehead to mine and then said:_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward its just that when you told me you were leaving for good I just snapped and-" but before he could finish I placed my lips on his once again stifling whatever he had planned on saying next. This time he placed a hand on my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair. His hand found its way to my lower back and I let out a gasp, then it dawned on me what we were doing. I pulled away:_

"_Caspian stop!"_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to move so.. Sorry!" he stated exasperated._

"_Caspian what are we doing?" I thought out loud._

"_One would think it would be pretty obvious what we were doing Susan."_

"_No I mean why are we doing this?" I questioned._

"_What do you mean?" he asked honestly perplexed._

"_Caspian it would never work out between us I live in London and you live here. You are sixteen I am thirteen hundred sixteen."_

"_With all due respect Susan for being thirteen hundred sixteen you look pretty good."_

"_Ugg you don't get it do you?"_

"_No I don't."_

"_As much as I want to be with you I just can't. We just can't."_

"_Oh I see" he said._

"_The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you Caspian but you and I both know this is doomed."_

"_You are quite right your highness" he stated. "I think I'm going to go now."_

"_Don't take this the wrong way you know I.. want you but we just…." but before I could say anything else he was gone._

_Later that night as I was putting on my dressing gown to go to sleep I heard a knock at the door._

"_Come in" I said meekly._

"_Oh Caspian it's you"_

"_Yes it is me and I have a proposal for you" he stated questioningly._

"_Ok shoot" I said. He looked at me with a quizzical look on his face "It means tell me what your proposal is." I laughed. I was going to miss that look._

"_I was thinking what if Aslan decided he needs you again?"_

"_Go on" I encouraged._

"_If Aslan brings you back to Narnia we will be together again."_

"_Where are you going with this Caspian?"_

"_I'm saying that if for whatever reason Aslan needs you again, which I know is a longshot, promise me you'll give me a second chance."_

"_Caspian I don't know if-" but before I could finish his lips were on mine again, warming every inch of me and every inch of me was screaming for more. But he pulled away so I could answer._

"_Yes if for whatever reason Aslan needs us again I promise I will give you a second chance."_

_but I knew I wasn't going to see him again._

After he spoke he left and that was the last time I saw him until today. My plan had seemed fool proof in my head but when I remembered what it was like to kiss him I knew I was going to need a better plan and fast. But before I could begin to plot someone knocked on my door.

"Susan it's me Caspian"

'_Great now I'm in trouble'_ I thought.

Chapter 5

"Susan it's me Caspian"

'_Great now I'm in trouble'_ I thought.

"Caspian Hello its good to see you." I could hear Lucy say from behind the door.

"Hello Lucy! I was just hoping to talk to your sister."

"Yes! that's why I'm here actually. Susan just got her monthly curse and I'm afraid she's indisposed at the moment, but I know Peter's looking for you. He'd like to talk strategy, you know about finding Aslan."  
>"Oh I'm sorry to hear about Susan." I could tell he was uncomfortable even without having to see his face. "I guess I'd better be going then."<p>

"Yes you'd better hurry before he starts without you! Go!" Encouraged Lucy.

As soon as I heard he was gone I said. "Thanks Lucy but did you have to tell him it was my monthly curse?"

"It was the first thing I could think of and nothing makes boys more squeamish then when we talk about our periods."

"Good thinking Lu." I said.

"No problem but you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later you know."

"I know. I choose later."

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Edmund interrupted. "Peter said everyone needs to meet in the library now! Where's Susan?" Edmund asked.

"She's not feeling well."

"She looked fine when we got here" stated Edmund.

"Yes well she came down with something fast."

"Oh I hope she's alright maybe we should check on her?" asked Edmund.

"No she'll be fine she just needs her rest" said Lucy.

"Okay then if you say so lets go!" barked Edmund. And they both left. Thank god Lucy helped me fake an illness because now I had time to think. I knew avoiding Caspian could only go so far. I needed to come up with something else. Maybe I could just pretend that nothing was wrong and everything was the same as it was. Caspian didn't need to know I was engaged. We could go back to having the same care free friendship we had had before I left Narnia and anytime he tries to think of becoming more I'll avoid him again. Yea that's a better plan, that's a much better plan. And I doubt he would try anything. Not without my permission and I wasn't about to give him that. I just had to wait until after the meeting and then I could go explain everything. Everything except the being engaged part yea that'll work. '_He's going to find out sometime Susan'._ No he's not. Not if I have anything to say about it.

'_I need to clear my head'_ I thought to myself. '_The archery range isn't to far from here'_I continued. I grabbed my archery supplies and headed down there. _After all_ I thought _my shot is known to be legendary._ When I got to the range there were several minotaurs and centaurs already practicing but I was practically alone. I began to shoot and got six straight bulls eyes in a row. '_Well at least I know this part of my life hasn't changed'_I thought. And then I felt two strong hands wrap themselves around my shooting arm and my shoulder. I knew it was Caspian and as much as I wanted to back away I just couldn't. He whispered in my ear "Try and move this arm up a little that to the left so you wont scratch your arm as much when you're shooting" I shivered at his touch then I quickly turned around and said:

"And what right do you have giving a legendary archer shooting advice?" I yelled raising my eyebrow.

"Just thought I could help" said Caspian backing up. He noticed my engagement ring and I quickly hid my hand.

"Is it normal for you to go up to someone and touch them like that?"

"Is it normal for you to yell at someone when they're giving you advice?"

'Yes it is" I answered "I missed you" I said.

"I missed you too" he said as he pulled me into a hug. He let go of me just long enough so that he could get his face close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips inviting me to kiss him but I speedily pulled away just in time.

"So how have you been" I asked.

"You really want to know?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes" I laughed.

"Miserable" he answered. But before I could ask why we both heard the horn telling us that it was time for dinner. So I hurried up to castle with him not far behind me and we made our way inside. Caspian grabbed me and said:

"Susan-"

"Caspian I can't talk now I need to go get ready for dinner but I'll see you in there ok?"

"Ok" he stated disappointingly. I hurried to my room and closed the door quickly behind me. _That was close I cannot let him get that close again!_I couldn't believe I had let my guard down that easily. Something was going to have to be done.

Chapter 6

Ding ding ding! Peter was offering a toast before dinner.

"Hello everyone, now I know that you do not like discussing war topics over the dinner table but since Susan missed the second meeting today she needs to be told what we are planning to do." Peter looked at me to make sure I was listening I nodded and he continued. "Now Susan, what we decided was that it was far to risky to attack as a full army right now so we are going to send out small groups of people to take a look around and make an assessment of what the best strategy would be." Peter paused then continued. "The groups are as follows: Lucy and Edmund, Felix and I, You and Caspian-" I stopped listening after that. What was Peter thinking? He knew Caspian and I had a history, and with my engagement as well? Crap this is bad I'm going to need to talk to him after dinner. "And Philip and Reepicheep." Then Peter paused and said: "Small groups. We leave at dawn. That is all"

After I finished my meal I followed Peter up to the third floor balcony, that's where he usually likes to think, and spotted him looking out over the grounds pensively.

"I thought you'd follow me up here." Smirked Peter.

"Peter I need to talk to you" I said.

"If it's about Caspian I don't want to hear it"

"But-"

"Susan when it came to choosing practical partners for everyone Caspian was the best choice for you and you know it. You and Caspian have a history, I know that but you need somebody who will watch your back and protect you with their life and Caspian is just the bloke to do it" Peter said seriously.

"Ok but I'm worried what he might draw from this."

"Don't worry Susan just tell him exactly what I told you and he'll understand."

"Alright but if something goes wrong."

"If something goes wrong, you send him directly to me got it?"

"Okay Peter goodnight."

"Goodnight Susan don't forget we leave at the crack of dawn" Peter yelled after me as I went back to my room. Dawn came more quickly that I would have liked. But when it came I gathered all my things and hurried down to the front of the castle where everyone was meeting before we left.

When I got outside I noticed half the people were on horses and half weren't _that's weird_ I thought.

"Alright" shouted Peter. "Everyone find their partner and get going we have a long way to go."

But before I even had time to search for him, Caspian came over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto the horse behind him.

"Show off" I muttered. He smirked in satisfaction

"You know it might be easier for you if you grab onto my waist" he stated.

"Oh right" I said. I grabbed onto his waist and felt a jolt of electricity surge through my body. I had forgotten he could make me feel this way. We didn't talk the entire time riding to camp but we didn't have to our bodies spoke for us. I knew that I still had feelings for him but I also knew that I had to find a way to squash these feelings because I was engaged and I owed it to Liam to at least try.

"Caspian why don't you set up over there I'm going to go see if I can find us some firewood."

"I'll go with you"

"NO! I mean I can do this myself besides I don't really know how to set up a tent."

"Well we're going to have to work on that aren't we." I swung my leg over to get off the horse and missed the foothold and slipped. Caspian caught me and then dismounted himself. Our faces were inches from each other and I could see the desire spark in his eye as I imagined mine did as well. I considered turning away but I had already tried to ignore this growing attraction and I no longer thought that would work. I now knew the only way to get rid of this desire was to give into it and I did. Our lips met and I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I had no idea a kiss could feel like this, especially since I had only spared minor kisses to Liam over the past year. He set me upright and pushed me against a tree. Though every part of my body was screaming yes the rational side of my brain was screaming no. He worked expertly running his hands through my hair stopping to cup my face and eventually grab my waist. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and worked my way up to his face and his hair. We kissed as if we were never going to see each other again. I continued holding his face to mine but my ring caught on a strand of his hair. He broke the kiss in order to see what had caused the irritation and then he saw it, my beautiful three-tier diamond ring and he knew what it meant. I expected him to get angry at me, maybe throw a fit, but instead he examined it pensively. He stared into my eyes for a moment and then brought his lips back to mine but I stopped him and said:

"Well aren't you going to say something!" I yelled.

"I have nothing to say" he spoke reaching for my waist once again but I backed away.

"I'm engaged Caspian. I'm engaged to be married we were kissing against a tree and you're not going to say anything"

"No"

"Aren't you mad at me." I asked.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I wouldn't have told you either if the situation was reversed."

"Well that makes me feel a ton better thank you."

"I only meant that if I was engaged to be married, and I saw you again, and you presented me with a chance to kiss you, I would not have turned you down as much as I may loved this other person."

"Do you love me Caspian?"

"What?" he asked.

"Do you love me?"

"I like you but…"  
>"That's not the question Caspian the question was do you love me?" I interrupted.<p>

"I don't know…I don't…."

"Sush! You know there was a time when I thought I would throw everything away for you. There is passion with us unlike any I've ever experienced but I guess passion doesn't equal love."

"Susan."

"No Caspian. Not another word from you." We didn't speak for the rest of the night.

Chapter 7

It was half past two and a storm was raging outside like I had never experienced. Though Caspian didn't say anything to me after our conversation he did help me pitch my tent which I was grateful for given the storm. I couldn't sleep and had half considered going to Caspian's tent because of how cold I was but after the conversation we had just had that would probably do more harm than good. Bang! A huge clap of thunder startled me out of my last attempt at sleep.

"Hello Susan are you alright?" What was Caspian doing. I couldn't see him right now.

"Yes I'm fine Caspian…. I'll be fine just go back to sleep" I begged.

"It's not Caspian one would think she would recognize her own fiancé's voice"

"Liam? Is that you."

"Yes love would you unzip the tent please its freezing out here."

"Oh yes of course." I said while unzipping the tent and pulling him into my arms.

"I can't believe its really you. What are you doing here? how did you get here? how did you know about this place?"

"Your friend Reepicheep contacted me in the Pacific he said you needed me and then the next thing I knew I was here. Quite a remarkable place here is isn't it?"

"Yes it is are you ok with this I mean its not everyday people get to travel to a magical world."

"Am I ok AM I OK! Darling I'm fantastic! I always thought you looked like a queen but I didn't realize you actually were one."

"Well that isn't exactly information one gives out on the first date."

"No it most certainly is not. Now would you like to tell me why you're here and not at home planning the wedding like any other anxious bride to be."

"Well Reepicheep contacted us and told us that we needed to come back to Narnia."

"Narnia is it? go on."

I explained to him everything we knew about Narnia from the beginning all the way up to the present. Excluding anything about my relationship with Caspian.

"Ah that's very interesting so know you have to stop the white witches subjects from bringing her back to life again by finding out what happened to your kidnapped leader, finding the leader, and bringing him back again"

"Yes and also our leaders name is Aslan and he is a lion."

"Oh of course in this world anything is possible." sighed Liam.

"Susan? Susan it's seven o'clock we should get going." said a very frustrated sounding Caspian.

"In a minute Caspian" I said. I was still torn up from last night but I didn't let Liam see.

"Ah so that is the Mysterious Prince Caspian. You didn't tell me much about him."

"Well there's not much to tell." I spat.

"No need to get testy love I merely meant that-"

"Susan are you alright it there?" asked Caspian.

"Yes I'm fine." What right did he have asking how I was. He tore my heart to pieces last night. Then I remembered Liam. _This ought to be good_ I laughed to myself. "Actually I would like you to meet someone"

I took Liam's arm and led him out of the tent. Caspian gave me a puzzled look. I then said:

"Caspian this is Liam my fiancé"

"Oh the famous fiancé I've heard so much about you." I was lucky Liam was clueless about how Caspian sounded normally or else Liam would have called his bluff easy.

"Pleased to meet you." Liam said

"And you also Liam-?"

"Captain Liam Nelson of the 37th infantry"

"Pleased to meet you" Caspian shook his hand practically breaking it in the process but Liam only flinched and shrugged it off. _Thank you for being the better man Liam_I thought.

"Now what exactly are you doing in our fine country today?" said Caspian with so much sarcasm I almost called him on it.

"I came to see my bride to be because your friend Reepicheep told me she was in trouble"

Caspian flinched "remind me to strangle him later." he said under his breath so Liam wouldn't hear him but I did.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Said Caspian who was plastering a fake grin on his face. He grabbed my arm and said:

"But we really must be going now."

"Now hold up" said Liam putting an arm in front of us. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I told you last night darling about the mission Caspian and I are on." I stated. I wasn't thrilled about going on the mission but I had no choice. Caspian flinched when I said the word darling.

"Yes you did but I didn't realize you two were going off on your own to do this" Liam said.

"Well that's kind of the point of the small group strategy Liam." I said.

"I'm not comfortable with this. Do you think I could come with you?" said Liam sincerely.

"Yes!" "No!" Caspian and I said at the same time.

I shot Caspian an evil look and said "Of course you can come darling but you'll need to borrow my bow and arrow" I paused and said. "You will take my bow and arrow and stand in the front. I will stand next to Caspian and he will watch the rear does that sound like a good compromise?" I asked.

"Yea." said Caspian. "Yes." said Liam.

"Good now lets go." I announced.

Chapter 8

"Darling? Darling? Really Susan?" Caspian whispered from behind me.

"Shut up" I remarked.

"You let him call you darling? What were you thinking? What was he thinking?"

"Shut up!"

"And what kind of title is Captain anyways there's nothing higher than king."

"SHUT UP."

"He's not even that handsome, and ill bet he's a terrible kisser that's why you let me kiss you last night cuz you were dying with this guy."

"SHUT UP!" I said. "I will jam this arrow through your sternum don't think I won't."

"What's going on back there. trouble in paradise?" asked Liam.

"No!" "Yes!" Caspian and I screamed at the same time.

"Don't make me come back there you two." Liam said in a singsong voice.

"Oh believe me the last thing you'll want is to come back here." muttered Caspian while clenching his fists. I smacked him and he stopped.

"Don't you believe for a second that I don't know what's going on here Caspian" I whispered.

"And what would that be" Caspian said sarcastically.

"You're jealous!" I jabbed.

"Psh! jealous of that imbecile you must be joking." Laughed Caspian.

"No I'm not joking and the charade ends here. If you ever want to see me again you will admit your jealousy and you will rise above it."

"And what if I don't" said Caspian. "It's not like you and lover boy here can disappear from my sight and I'll never see you again. If you recall I know this forest far better than you do and anyways you need me just admit it!" Caspian stepped so close to me there was only a whisper of space between us. I could swear he could hear my heart beating a million miles an hour. He tilted his head just so and parted his lips. His scent was inviting but I stopped myself, stepped away and said:

"If I admit I need you will you admit to being jealous?" I asked. His eyes softened and I could tell he had lost his resolve.

"I'm jealous." said Caspian.

"And I need you." I admitted.

"What are you two gabbing about back there?" asked Liam

"Nothing, darling" I said stepping up to stand next to him I took his arm and noticed Caspian roll his eyes I smiled.

"Do you see anything?" I asked.

"Not yet" replied Liam.

"Good that means a boring afternoon with no action." spoke Caspian.

"And exactly who are you calling boring" said a minotaur before he attacked us. The minotaur just barley missed Caspian's head because I yelled.

"CASPIAN LOOK OUT!"

He ducked and quickly pulled his sword out of its sheath. A couple other minotaur's came out of the forest and also began to attack us. One of them said:

"Grab the girl. She's important!" as soon as I heard that I reached for my bow and arrows and realized I didn't have them.

"HERE SUSAN!" Yelled Liam "TAKE THEM!" he threw me the arrows and I began shooting at any and all of the minotaur's that I could reach, but I wasn't fast enough. One of them came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. I screamed and both Liam and Caspian turned around and saw that they had me. Liam lifted his gun then Caspian shouted "NO! DON'T SHOOT YOU COULD HIT SUSAN!"

And with that the minotaur took off with me in tow and the men I love were powerless to stop it.

Chapter 9

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" I yelled.

"ME HOW COULD _YOU_ LET THIS HAPPEN!" screamed Liam.

"Okay screaming at each other isn't going to help us find Susan." I said.

"You're right." Agreed Liam. "What should we do?"

"Well firstly you should shut up. And secondly I think I know where they took her just follow me" I said.

For a while we were able to walk in silence and I clung to that as long as I could but soon Liam had to open his big mouth:

"Can I ask you something? Man to man?" he said sincerely.

"Sure" I said with a sarcastic edge to my tone.

"Are you in love with my fiancé? Answer honestly I wont tell her." Said Liam.

"Honestly yes I am." I can't believe I just said that. "Honestly I have been for a very long time but I've never had the courage to tell her." I sighed.

"I thought so." Continued Liam "I believe she loves you too. Not as much as she loves me but, she does love you."

"Really thanks Liam that makes me feel so much better." I said laughing to myself. I wondered if he could detect my sarcasm. I know Susan could if she were here.

"Hang in there old fellow" Liam said while smacking me on the shoulder. "Susan's a great gal and beautiful to boot but someday you will love someone new and better."

I wanted to tell him that Susan was better than a great gal. She was the best. That she was more than beautiful. She was a goddess, and that no one could possibly surmount her standard in my eyes, but instead I said: "Yea maybe someday I will." I can't believe I had missed my chance with her. I would never be able to tell her I love her and that hurt me to my core. I blew it and I knew from this day forward that would be my biggest regret.

"Hey look!" said Liam "That looks suspicious." And it did. What we were looking at was an old watchtower from the Telmarine era. On either side there were minotaur's guarding the door and a large hawk like creature circling the top of the tower. This was obviously where Susan was being held. And possibly Aslan was as well.

"Ok Liam how many of those guys do you think you can take?" I asked.

"I don't know probably ten." Said Liam casually.

"I'll hold you to that." I said. "On the count of three we will attack and when enough of those guys are dead either you or I will make a break for the dungeon. That's where she'll be got it?" I stated.

"Got it." answered Liam.

"Okay one, two" but before I could say three he was running at the minotaur's full speed so I had no choice but to run after him. It wasn't a fair fight. The minotaur's were far larger and stronger than we were but when enough of them were dead and the doors were clear Liam took off and ran towards the dungeon even though he had only managed to shoot one minotaur. I was right about him he was a coward. I couldn't believe the love of my life was going to marry that ungrateful coward. If I got out of this alive I was going to tell Susan exactly what I'd seen. It would be my word against his but Susan and I had been through enough together that maybe just maybe she'd take my side, I know it would be a long shot but I had to try. Before I knew it I was down to one minotaur. I can't believe I had defeated twenty minotaur's in one sitting ok technically nineteen if you count the one the coward shot but I'm not right now. I was just about to deliver the final blow when the coward and Susan arrived in the courtyard and before I could deliver it the coward up and shot him. Then the guy had the indecency to say "I got your back man." What an ass hole. But before I even thought about what I wanted to say to the guy Susan pulled him into a kiss and made out with him for what felt like ten minutes. Susan, my Susan was sucking face with a coward. I wanted to go punch his lights out but unfortunately it takes two to tango and if I tried to do that I risked hitting Susan and that is not something that I could live with. Finally she pulled away and the two walked over to me holding hands. It made me want to throw up and she said:

"Thank god Liam was there to save you"

"Yea thank god for him" I said I hoped she couldn't detect my sarcasm right now because I honestly wanted her to believe that I was thankful for the jerk.

Chapter 10

It all happened so fast. One minute I was fighting away minotaur's with Caspian and Liam at my side and the next I was slumped over a minotaur's shoulder kicking, screaming and begging to be put down.

But there was nothing to be done about it once it happened except hope to be rescued.

I stayed alert on the back of the minotaur, I was teird given that I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, but I knew that if there was any hope of escape I wanted to be aware of it. After what felt like several hours we approached a building that appeared to be an old watch tower from the rein of the Telmarines. There were about twenty minotaur's surrounding the doors and a creature that looked like a hawk circling the skies. Well at least I had one thing on my side if anyone passed here they would defiantly know something was up. The minotaur's brought me into a chamber that had obviously served as a dungeon at one point and threw me in with only a pail of water and a sliver of light it a dark dank room. I waited for a sound, or a sign that hope was coming and then it came. I heard both Liam's and Caspian's battle cry and knew I was saved. I could hear a struggle but nothing above that and than after a few minutes Liam stormed through my chamber, picked me up, and booked it out of there. We arrived in a small courtyard where I could now see Caspian was struggling to finish off the last minotaur and before I knew what was happening Liam fired a shot from his pistol and the beast was dead. Liam muttered "I got your back man." And then something compelled me to place my lips on his. I think a part of me wanted to get the same response I had gotten when I had kissed Caspian the night before and the other part of me just wanted to thank him for saving Caspian. But no matter how hard I tried to force a response from my brain I just couldn't feel that spark and not only that but as Caspian had said Liam was a terrible kisser. I think his goal was to put as much of his own spit into my mouth as he possibly could and it took everything I had in me to keep from throwing up in his mouth. One thing's for sure if nothing else comes out of this day I will have learned that I need to teach my fiancé the proper kissing technique. When I decided we were finished I slowly pulled away so as not to offend Liam, grabbed his hand and walked with him to the other side of the courtyard where a nauseated looking Caspian was standing. I somehow found the nerve to say:

"Thank god Liam was there to save you"

"Yea thank god for him." stated Caspian. But I knew he was being sarcastic even though he was trying so hard to hide it.

Chapter 11

"So then I had to pull another what do you call them?" Liam asked.

"Minotaur?" Susan answered.

"Ah yes Minotaur off of Caspian. I saved your life multiple times during that battle didn't I buddy." Liam Jabbed me in the ribs.

"Oh yea loads of times." I answered. Liam had been recounting his triumphs in battle for about ten minutes now and Susan had had to remind her fiancé politely about ten times what exactly the name of the creatures he had fought were. This was not only exhausting for her, but obnoxious for me. A part of me had wanted to speak up and say he ran off like a coward when his presence was needed most but when I saw the glow in Susan's eye as she was listening to her fiancé tell the story. I knew that no matter how much I wanted the jerk to pay I loved Susan more so I kept quiet.

"And then there was that one that had you cornered remember Caspian? And you didn't even know it was dead until the blood started dripping down and out of its chest" asked Liam.

"Yea I remember, hey Liam you didn't happen to see Aslan when you were down there did you?"

"No I couldn't see anything except for you darling." purred Liam.

"Did you see anything Susan?" I asked ignoring Liam's last comment.

"No if there had been anything down there besides me I would have known about it" said Susan.

"The cells were crammed and dark" she cringed. I cringed also. I couldn't imagine someone with so much light being forced into the darkness and I no longer wanted to.

"So what should we do know?" asked Susan.

"We'll we've already had several members of our team almost killed during the search for Aslan and we destroyed an enemies hideout. I'd say our work here is done."

"I couldn't agree more my friend." Said Liam while putting his arm around me.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well." Stated Susan. "It warms my heart"

_And you warm mine_I thought.

"Susan I have a proposal for you." said Liam behind her.

"What is it love?"

"I was thinking we should get married here. It's so beautiful and most of your family is already here."

"But what about my parents? What about your parents?"

"When we get back to London we can plan another wedding including our parents and anyone else that would like to come."

"Alright that sounds like a wonderful idea Caspian what do you think?"

"Yea sounds great Susan." I answered without thinking.

"Splendid then. Caspian, since you're the only other man I know in this world, would you do me the honor of being my best man?"

I wasn't thinking clearly because I was puzzling over the fact that the only woman I had ever loved was going to get married and leave me forever. So I said:

"Yea sounds great Liam."

"Fantastic now my love you get to plan the rest." said a contented Liam.

"Wonderful this should be fun." said Susan.

Chapter 12

"Ugg that was not fun" I sighed. "It took a week to plan that whole thing and I'm exhausted." I put my head in my hands. "You'd think in a magical world there would be some way to get this all done faster"

"Well look at it this way Susan." Said Lucy while putting her arm around me. "At least now you're done"

"Yea that's true." I thought.

Since we had arrived back at the castle we had learned that Aslan has returned, the criminals responsible for his kidnapping had been arrested and peace and order was in Narnia again. Now the only thought on people's minds was about my upcoming nuptials, which was the only thing I didn't want to have on my mind.

After we regaled Aslan about what happened at the watchtower (and by we I mean Liam). Aslan agreed that Liam had shown great courage and he disserved to become a full citizen of Narnia. (This idea had made Caspian roll his eyes and I had had to smack him so that he would stop before Aslan saw him). Aslan, after hearing about our engagement, also agreed to marry us, and that's when I knew things were truly falling into place for the better.

"Queen Susan there's a delivery for you from the dress shop in town." Said a servant from outside my room.

"Oh thank god! The dresses are here!" I got up to get them but Lucy put a hand on me and forced me back into my seat.

"I will get them sister. A new bride is not supposed to lift a finger." she commented

When Lucy returned she quickly removed my dress from its garment bag and then removed hers so we could try on our dresses together. Lucy closed the last clasp on my dress and I moved in front of my mirror so I could see, and what I saw was extraordinary. I didn't even recognize the woman in front of me. The dress was flawless and it hit my every curve perfectly. Right now. wearing this garment. Is when I really felt like a queen.

"Wow Susan you look spectacular." Commented Lucy.

"Thank you! You look lovely as well Lucy." I said.

We were so caught up staring at our reflections that we didn't even hear the knock at the door.

"Susan it's Caspian are you there?" he asked.

"Yes you can come in." I said while taking my eyes off my reflection.

He opened the door and walked in. the look on his face when he saw me was priceless. It was as if he had never seen a woman in a dress before. He tried to open his mouth and speak but nothing came out. Lucy had to remind him that we were human beings and not statues.

"What did you want to tell us Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh" he was flushed. I had never seen him this way "Aslan is requesting your presence downstairs he says he needs you there before the ceremony begins"

"Oh right! I forgot about that! Lucy would you help me out of this dress I need to put something on that's less… conspicuous"

"Sorry sister I need to go put something on before the ceremony starts as well but I'm sure Caspian would be happy to help you." Lucy smirked. She then tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Caspian, but would you…?"

But before I could even finish the question he closed the space between us in three long strides and hesitated at first but then began unhooking the back of my dress. I felt tiny sparks with each button he undid and with each touch of his fingers across my bare back. There was a point that I knew he could stop and I could pull off my dress but instead I let him continue until every button was undone and my back was completely exposed. I felt his lips press me on the back of my neck and I wanted to turn around and press my lips to his, but instead I gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered "Thank you" and "You should go know." He did leave but I could see in his eyes that he definitely wasn't finished. Neither was I but I wasn't about to let him know that…..

Chapter 13

The ceremony for Liam was finished in a little over an hour, which I was grateful for because I still hadn't written my vows for the wedding tomorrow. I headed up to my chamber and expected to find it empty but instead there was Liam sitting on my bed. Waiting for me.

"Hello love" said Liam. "How's my favorite fiancé today?"

"Brilliant actually how are you?"

"Spectacular" he answered.

"What did you want darling? If you're looking for your suit Caspian has it I gave it to him because I figured he as the best man should hold on to it."

"No I am not looking for my tux dear. I noticed you looked a little tense during the ceremony and thought I could give you a neck massage… you know… as a stress reliever?"

"Actually that sounds wonderful Liam. Why don't you sit on the bed and I'll grab this chair."

I sat down in the chair and Liam began to rub my neck slowly and gently. Though the massage felt good it didn't feel intimate, which is I think how it was supposed to feel. Soon the gentle massage turned rough as if he were impatient about something, then he pulled me from the chair and onto the bed in one swift movement and pressed his lips to mine. At first I went along with the kiss I mean he _was_ my fiancé after all, but soon he began reaching for the back of my dress and he started to impatiently undo the buttons. That's when I pulled away and said:

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Susan?" he asked.

"I didn't give you permission for that Liam"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed since you're marrying me in less than eight hours you might have some interest in sleeping with me."

"It's not that I don't want to love I do, but it just wouldn't be right, it wouldn't feel right do you understand?" I asked.

"It's because of him isn't it?" asked Liam.

"Who darling?"

"Caspian. You're in love with him I know you are."

"What? how could you possibly accuse me of that! I'm marrying _you_ tomorrow not Caspian."

"Don't play dumb Susan I see the way you look at him….with such desire… you've never looked at me that way."

"Oh now you're just being paranoid." I paused." I don't put out for you the night before our wedding and you freak out blaming it on a non-existent love affair? Well did it ever occur to you that I just might NOT WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU RIGHT NOW?"

"Susan CALM DOWN!"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN" I yelled.

"The wedding is off Liam! WE'RE OVER!"

And with that I ran out of the room on the verge of tears.

Chapter 14

It took me running all the way down the hall and two flights of stairs before I realized I had run out of my bedroom. I now had nowhere to go. Crap _now what?_ I asked myself. Then I knew what I had to do. My finance's accusions were not entirely untrue. I had masked my feelings for Caspian for quite some time, and I wasn't sure the word love was correct in describing what I was feeling but I knew there was something there. I had to see once and for all if Caspian was worth trying or if I was right to stay away.

I made my way up to his chamber finally letting the tears come that I had been fighting for so long. I knocked on the door not knowing what to expect from him and when it opened he stood there in a shirt that left little to the imagination and not expecting me at all. I found myself staring at his well-defined chest but before I could get a proper look I pounced on him without much warning. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bawled into his shoulder. Though I could tell he was confused he wrapped his arms around me as means of holding me up and said:

"Jesus Susan what happened?"

I didn't want to answer so instead I pulled my teary wet face away from his shoulder and attacked him with a kiss. It nearly knocked him over but he didn't complain. In fact he playfully nipped my lip when I snuck my tong between his teeth. I broke the kiss so I could start to unbutton his shirt but he grasped my hands and stopped me when he realized what I was doing.

"Whoa! slow down! What about Liam?" he asked.

"It's over. I ended it." I answered.

"There's no wedding?" he confirmed.

"No wedding." I said.

"Well then by all means. continue." said Caspian.

I started to undo the buttons and he moaned when my fingers brushed his chest and I pulled the shirt off his shoulders. I admired his chest before I turned around so he could remove my dress in the same manor. After each clasp he undid he kissed my back in the spot where a clasp had just been unhooked but then stopped when he got halfway down my back and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I sighed in an exasperated manor.

"Before we go any further there's something I need to say." He said. I gave him the 'go on' look.

"I love you Susan Pevensie"

"I love you, too." I answered without the slightest hesitation. And with that he finished undoing my dress and threw it on the floor. I was wearing a bustier and panties underneath my dress in a white shade that looked fantastic against my ivory skin and in the same way that I had admired his chest he admired my lingerie, but only for a second because in the next second he grabbed my hand and laid me on the bed underneath him then brought his lips back to mine. He ran his hands up and down my waist while I ran my hands along his back. He knew just what section of my neck would make me gasp and I easily found his weak point in the small of his back. He pulled away and began trailing kisses down my neck which gave me just the right amount of time to whisper:

"Make love to me."

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me with genuine concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes please make love to me!" I begged and that was all the inspiration he needed. I helped him remove his pants and he helped me remove the rest of my underwear until we were both thoroughly exposed. We took a moment to just stare into each other's eyes and I knew that no matter what happened after this Caspian and I would always have something that no one else could touch. This moment would always belong to us and when we finally made the connection, as painful as it was, I felt complete. Utterly complete and I never wanted it to end, but eventually all good things come to an end.

"Caspian?"

"Hmm" he said.

"That wasn't your first time was it?" I asked.

"No love. I'm afraid it wasn't. But I wish more than anything that it was."

"It's alright" I smiled "I'm glad my first time was with someone experienced so it wasn't bumbling and awkward."

"Well I'm glad you think I'm experienced" he smirked.

"Caspian?"

"Yes love?"

"I was wondering. Was Liam really a big hero in the woods that day like he said?"

"No in fact he was the opposite, he was a coward, at the first sign of trouble he just ran off."

"What! That doesn't sound like him. He went on and on about all those different times that he saved you, and you're telling me that was all lies?"

"Well it was, the only reason I didn't tell you the truth before was-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear any more lies from you! I can't believe I trusted you! Liam's a good man and he doesn't lie about important things like that!"

I got out of Caspian's bed and began rounding up my things. Caspian grabbed my arms and tried to stop me.

"Listen to me Susan, Liam is an awful coward and he doesn't disserve a woman like you! Don't you dare go crawling back to him not after what we've been through!"

"I have to go back to him because Liam may be a pompous ass but at least he isn't a liar!"

But even after my screaming at him he wouldn't let me go. I kicked him in the groin and while he lay on the floor in agony I gathered up the rest of my things and took off. I picked a relatively sheltered alcove outside of Caspian's room to put on my dress before returning to my room. As I expected Liam was passed out wearing only his sleep shorts in my bed and he woke when I opened the door with more force than was probably necessary.

"Did you have a nice talk with Lucy?" asked Liam. I half considered telling him that I had not been with Lucy but I knew it was better for everyone if I lied.

"Yes we had a wonderful talk" I said. "I've decided I am going to marry you after all"

"That's my girl." said Liam. "Come to bed lovely it's late" Without hesitation I crawled into bed with him and let him wrap his arms around me. It took every ounce of strength within me to not think about a different pair of arms that I craved.

Chapter 14

I couldn't believe what had just happened. One moment we were in each others' arms making love and the next she was shouting at me about things that were not even my fault. I had thought after our kiss in the woods I would never get another chance to be with her but then she showed up at my door. Susan still had a way of surprising me even though I had known her for many years. I wasn't sure what to think when I opened the door. I was glad to see her, but that was not a surprise. I was always glad to see her. When I noticed she was crying I knew something bad had happened so I opened the door slightly more to signal to her that I was letting her in and then she pounced on me. I wrapped my arms around her and wished more than anything that I would never have to let go but I knew eventually I would have to ask:

"Jesus Susan what happened?"

But she didn't answer me instead she pulled her tear stained face away from my shoulder and violently pressed her lips to mine. The shock of the kiss practically knocked me over but the magnetic pull between us made it impossible for me to stop. I nipped her lip while she explored my mouth with her tongue. She broke the kiss and I considered placing my lips on her collarbone but before I could do so she began unbuttoning my shirt and as much as I wanted to let her continue I knew that if she didn't truly belong to me everything about it would be wrong.

"Whoa! Slow down! What about Liam?" I asked.

"It's over. I ended it." She answered.

"There's no wedding?" I confirmed.

"No wedding" she said.

"Well then by all means. Continue." I said.

I moaned while she continued to unbutton my shirt. Brushing her fingers on my bare chest with every movement. She pulled off my shirt and admired my chest while I admired all of her. My Susan. _God I love her_. I thought to myself as she turned around so that I could unfasten her dress. With every clasp that I undid I kissed her back in the spot it had just been fastened. She moaned. When I got halfway down I had to stop.

"What are you doing?" She asked me in an exasperated manner.

"Before we go any further there's something I need to say." I said. She gave me the 'go on' look.

"I love you Susan Pevensie."

"I love you, too." She said without the slightest hesitation and my heart lept. I then finished undoing her dress and threw it on the floor. She was wearing a bustier and panties underneath her dress that brought out every curve in her body that her dress was only somewhat able to conceal. I grabbed her hand and laid her on the bed underneath me and it took all my will power not to rip her lengerie off. I had to settle for bringing her lips back to mine. I ran my hands up and down her waist while she ran her hands along my back. I knew just what section of her neck would make her gasp and she easily found my weak point in the small of my back. I pulled away and began trailing kisses down her neck, which is when she whispered:

"Make love to me." This is what I wanted more than anything else in the world but I had to ask:

"Are you sure?" and she quickly answered with:

"Yes please make love to me!"

I didn't need anymore than that. She helped me take my pants off and I helped her take her lengerie off. And then it was just us, staring at each other, and taking the other in. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I loved her more than anything at that moment. I knew that I could never go back after this night. Susan Pevensie was mine and she always would be.

"Caspian?"

"Hmm" I said.

"That wasn't your first time was it?" she asked.

"No love. I'm afraid it wasn't. But I wish more than anything that it was."

"It's alright" she smiled. "I'm glad my first time was with someone experienced so it wasn't bumbling and awkward."

"Well I'm glad you think I'm experienced" I smirked to myself

"Caspian?"

"Yes love?"

"I was wondering. Was Liam really a big hero in the woods that day like he said?"

"No in fact he was the opposite, he was a coward, at the first sign of trouble he just ran off."

"What! That doesn't sound like him. He went on and on about all those different times that he saved you, and you're telling me that was all lies?"

"Well it was, the only reason I didn't tell you the truth before was-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear any more lies from you! I can't believe I trusted you! Liam's a good man and he doesn't lie about important things like that!"

She got out of my bed and began to grab her stuff. I grabbed her by the arms and tried to stop her.

"Listen to me Susan, Liam is an awful coward and he doesn't disserve a woman like you! Don't you dare go crawling back to him not after what we've been through!"

"I have to go back to him because Liam may be a pompous ass but at least he isn't a liar!"

Even with all her prostestations I couldn't let her go, not again. But she kicked me in the groin and I was incapacitated enough for her to make her escape. I considered going after her but I knew what happened tonight couldn't be undone so I let her go.

Chapter 15

The Bells in the castle steeple rang to signal the Narnian's that I was getting married today. Lucy had just finished pulling on my dress and was now beginning, with the help of my ladies maid, Catherine, to do my hair and makeup. Liam had left the room hours before I woke up. He left a note saying he had some unfinished business to attend to and he would be on time for the ceremony. I knew I should be worried right now but I wasn't. Liam was the right guy for me wasn't he? Maybe true love was never meant to be passionate. I mean even Aslan gave his approval of Liam. That had to mean something right? But I couldn't stop thinking about last night. The fight with Liam and of course what happened after that. Caspian made me feel alive, in a way that no one else could. But I knew that I shouldn't be with him. The real reason I had left Narnia the second time was not because Aslan had commanded it. It was because I wanted to, for Caspian's sake. Aslan knew that Caspian and I were in love and he had told me on that last day, he had whispered in my ear that Caspian and I were meant to do great things, we were destined to do amazing things in our separate worlds, but we wouldn't be able to do them if we stayed together. Caspian could only be a great king if he were able to forget about me and move on. And last night was not going to help that for either of us. I love Caspian but we come from two different worlds, literally, and we both need to start living in them, no matter how much we wish things were different. They aren't. Which is why I'm sitting here getting ready to marry a guy I will never love, not truly. I hope this makeup is water-proof.

"Miss Lucy." Says Catherine.

"Yes." Answers Lucy

"Lets give Miss Susan a few moments alone before the ceremony starts." States Catherine with a concerned look on her face.

"Alright." Lucy strides over to me and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "See you inside Susan! You look beautiful."

"Thank you Lucy!" I say with as much warmth as I can muster.

And as the door closes I get down on the floor and try as hard as I can, not to cry.

"My, My Queen Susan, you make a beautiful bride."

"Aslan." I practically sob out. The great lion enters my bedroom and approaches me with care.

"How are you doing dear one?"

"I'm alright I suppose."

"You suppose? You're not sure."

"About Liam, yes, about everything else, no."

"You know when I first met Liam I wondered about him. I wondered how a queen of Narnia could find a simple soldier amiable, but now that I know him better, I could not be more sure that you will do well together."

"Truly! You believe that!" I said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure you do." Asked Aslan.

I paused and said, "remember when you told Peter and I we could never come back to Narnia?"

"Yes I'd be hard pressed to forget that Susan."

"Why did you allow it? Between Caspian and Edmond and Lucy they could have saved Narnia why did you need us."

"Ah but it is not I that needed you, Susan, it is you that needed Narnia. You needed to come back and see if your life in England is exactly how you intended it. Or if your life in England needs to overlap with your life here."

"If you're referring to Caspian than yes. My life is exactly how I intended it. You yourself said that Caspian and I had no future." I said angrily.

"That's not what I said I said that 'your lives are destined for great things as long as you are not together' I never said that you didn't have a future."

"You mean you've seen a future with Caspian and I together?"

"Yes, I have, and it's a future that's bright indeed Susan. It may not be what you had intended for yourself but at least, in it, you are happy."

"I'm happy now!" I snarled, then Aslan and I both started laughing and I grabbed his mane to pull him in for a hug.

"All I came here to ask Susan is if this is really what you want. Because if it is I shall do nothing to stand in your way, but if it isn't I can tell you now that your life here, if you choose it, would be full and happy."

"Thank you, Aslan." I thought, "but what I want is to be married to Liam."

"Alright my child." He smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

"Ill see you downstairs Aslan."

I close the doors behind him and start to sob and everything I've been feeling the last few days starts poring out. My love for Caspian, my love for Liam, my future laid out before me gets closer and closer at a speed faster than the speed of light. But I know right there and then that I have made the right choice. My feelings for Caspian come from a different time and place. He will always be in my heart but he exists outside my universe now. England will always be my home and it is now the time to face that.

"Susan. Are you ready yet? The band has started to play." Asks Peter from outside my door.

"Yes, Just a minute." I say. I go the mirror and assess the damage. The makeup is fine so I guess it was water-proof and my dress just needs a minor adjustment before I plaster on a smile open the door and take my brothers arm on our way down the aisle.

Chapter 16

Those blasted bells have been ringing all morning. They started at dawn and have continued to ring every half an hour since then. They are a constant reminder of my greatest mistake. Susan Pevense. The only woman I've ever loved and probably ever will is getting married today. After she left my room last night it took every ounce of will power inside me not to go after her. Now I wish I had. Maybe I could have stopped those bells from ringing or better yet maybe they could have been rung for us instead of her and captain pompus. I know I'm supposed to go and get ready for this wedding but I'm not sure I can bear it. Watching her get ripped away from me. No I can't do it. But I have to don't I? If only to say goodbye. She's leaving Narnia today right after the wedding, the others are leaving as well. I guess they decided to have the honeymoon elsewhere thank god. _It's your responsibility to be there _I think to myself, _you have to be there._ I say._ Fine!_. I get up and begin to pull myself together for this wedding, even though it's the wrong one. Just as I finish with my tie I get a knock at the door.

"Hello Caspian." Says Liam when I open it.

"Hello Liam." I answer. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ceremony?"

"I am. There's one more thing I have to do before I go."

"And what's that." I ask without really caring for the answer.

"I have to make sure nothing goes wrong today. We can't have any untimely interruptions can we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just this" he says. With that he punches me, and everything goes black.

Chapter 17

I walk down the aisle with all the grace and happiness I expect a happy bride to have on her wedding day. I smile and blush and I even give Lucy Edmond Aslan and Peter hugs when we make it to the altar. But when I turn around to find Caspian and give him a good natured smile I find he's not there. _I can't believe he's not here _I think _is he really that much of a coward to not be here when I need him most._ When I think of the situation in reverse I know that I would be there for him even if it hurt I would be there for him. _He's the best man, if only for that reason he should be here,_ I thought.

"Dearly beloved." Starts Aslan. "We are gathered here today in the presence of god and these witnesses to join together Susan Pevensie and Liam Nelson in the unity of marriage." Aslan Pauses. "Now before we begin I shall ask is there anyone among us who thinks that these two should not be joined and if there is speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone is quiet save for a cough in the back row. Liam looks at me tentatively as if he is asking me the question himself and of course I have to say:  
>"Wait!" and he sighs "Can we speak over here for a second?" I ask he nods and we move off to the side.<p>

"Where's Caspian?" I say when we are speaking privately.

"What darling?" asks Liam.

"Where's Caspian. Your best man?" I press.

"I went to rouse him but he didn't want to come. He was too angry with you. I'm sorry darling really I am, but can we continue please."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry let's go back."

Aslan asks. "Alright now Liam do you take Susan Pevensie as your wedded wife to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he says.

"And Susan" Aslan continues. "Do you take Liam Nelson as your wedded husband to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live."

The entire room grows quiet in anticipation of my answer, but all I can think about is a young man upstairs waiting. _He should be here _I thought _and I'm going to make him be here._

"I'm sorry everyone can you wait just a little bit." I plead with Liam "I can't do this without Caspian." I continue. "It wouldn't be right."

"Alright my dear, take all the time you need." says Aslan. With that I run out into the hall with all the speed I can muster in a cathedral length gown. But Liam comes up behind me:

"Susan wait!"

"I can't I have to find Caspian." I continue up the stairs and down the hallway that leads to Caspians room. _He is not getting away with this _I think.

"Susan, Caspian made it clear to me this morning that he didn't want to be here I couldn't force him and neither can you!"

"Well I'm going to try. I would be there for him on his wedding day and he's going to be there for me. He at least owes me that."

"I beg you to reconsider."

"Caspian." I start banging on the door.

"Caspian it's Susan open up!" I say.

"Caspian!" I yell.

"He probably went out riding or something darling. He didn't want to face you!"

"Be quiet…Caspian!" I yell as loudly as I can. I hear a moan and a shuffle from the other side. Finally I can't take it anymore. I hike up my dress to my knees and kick the door down. What I find shocks me. Caspian has a black eye is gagged and has been tied to his bed with what appears to be standard military issue handcuffs. I know immediately whom they belong to.

"What did you do? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I didn't do anything!" Liam backs off with his hands up.

"I know you did this Liam! Those are your handcuffs! Caspian are you alright? Here I'll help you with that." I say as I take off his gag. Immediately Caspian yells:

"You bastard! How dare you!"

"I did what I had to do."

"What are you talking about! " I yell.

"Caspian's in love with you, Susan. If he had been at the wedding today he would have stopped it."

"For good reason!" yells Caspian.

"Stay out of this!" I yell to him.

"You should have come to me about this. If you didn't want Caspian there you should have said so, not tied him up in his room. I thought you were a gentleman. I can see I was wrong."

"Susan."

"No. It's over Liam, for real this time. Aslan will send you home tonight and you will not see or hear from me again." I take off my engagement ring and give it to him. "Here." I say. "Give it to someone who really deserves it."

Liam leaves unlocks Caspian and then leaves the room with only a sullen look in my direction.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright." Says Caspian. "So are you still leaving tonight?" asks Caspian.

"Yes." I say while sitting on his bed next to him "It's time, for all of us. We're not needed here anymore and I don't really have any other reason to stay."

"Really? You can't think of one reason? After all this time and everything we've been through?" says Caspian angrily.

"My life is in England, Caspian, it always has been. Narnia is just a dream, and now its time for me to wake up." I get up off his bed and move towards the door. But Caspian grabs my hand and pulls me back. The force of his touch still makes my heart race.

"Stay. Please. You promised me you'd give me a second chance. I love you."

"I have to pack. See you tonight." I say on my way out the door. My heart breaks into a thousand pieces but everything I said was true my life is in England and Caspian can't be apart of that life no matter how much I want it. Besides Caspian deserves the life Aslan has predicted but that doesn't stop the sharp pain that radiates through my whole body.

Chapter 18

I am packed and I stand with my brothers and sister in front of Aslan ready to leave Narnia for the last time.

"Are you sure about this Susan?" asks Edmond who is really more concerned for himself than for me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Whenever you're ready Aslan." Says Susan.

"Wait! Stop." Says Caspian from across the courtyard.

"I have something to ask Susan in private."

"Very well." I say as I follow him into a private room off the courtyard.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What when did I lie to you."

"When you left Narnia the last time. You promised me you would give me a second chance if you came back but now you're leaving again?"

"I already told you. I don't belong here. This is your world not mine."

"Well if that's the case I don't want to live here anymore. I can't live in a world without you in it, not anymore."

"Caspian, what are you saying."

"Susan, will you marry me?" he got down on one knee and presented to me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was three tiered diamonds but with emeralds and rubies in clusters around the outside. I was speechless until I said:

"But where will we live?" with that he grabbed me and kissed me knowing that he would never have to let me go again.


End file.
